


Crayons

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Crayons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel gets her first Christmas gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crayons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Crayons."

Rapunzel was four when she got her first real present from her mother. She had been looking at one of the books on the shelf - she couldn't understand the words yet, but the pictures were quite pretty - and asked how they were made. Mother brushed her off, and a few days later she left, setting off for one of her trips. She left every other month or so, returning with food, clothing, and other supplies, like the lovely brush she used on Rapunzel's long hair.

This time, when she returned, Mother was only a day ahead of the winter blizzards, and Rapunzel knew they were fortunate to be so well supplied through the stormy season. What Rapunzel didn't notice, as she helped to unpack the bags and put everything away, was the small package that her Mother tucked onto a high shelf.

A few weeks later, however, the package reappeared, on top of her plate instead of her breakfast. When Rapunzel looked confused, Mother said, "open it. That's your Christmas present."

Rapunzel ripped off the paper and discovered a set of colorful sticks. "They're crayons," Mother explained. "You draw pictures with them."

Rapunzel had immediately set about coloring the paper from her package, and by the time breakfast was ready she had a rainbow of designs covering it.

Long after the crayons were bare nubs, and Rapunzel was breaking in her second paint set, she still kept them, hidden away in a small bolt hole, wrapped in the same paper packaging. She had resisted coloring away the last of each crayon, determined instead to save them forever as a reminder of her first Christmas present.

And as she rushed around, grabbing her frying pan, and preparing to run away with Eugene, the small, brightly colored, package was slipped into her pocket.


End file.
